Baby's In Black
by hetabibliophile
Summary: The assassination of JFK, America's president. Russia, who harbors feelings for America, wants to go to America to comfort her and to make sure she knows that it was not the Soviet Union who assassinated him. Songfic elements, with fem!America and one-sided RusAme.


Baby's In Black

* * *

 _Oh, dear, what can I do? Baby's in black, and I'm feeling blue. Tell me, oh, what can I do._

* * *

 _November 22, 1963-Moscow, Russia_

Russia is working on papers for his boss when he hears maniacal laughter coming from downstairs, where the TV is. He yawns, stretches, and gets up and walks to the door. On his way downstairs, he passes by Latvia, who is shivering and shaking, with tears in his eyes. "Goo-good evening, Comrade Russia," he greets. Russia nods, slightly irritated that his work time has been ruined.

He gets to the living room, and in it he sees Belarus laughing. "Good evening, Natalya. What is so funny?" She stiffens, then relaxes, and resumes her laughter. "Good evening, big brother. Today is a good day, because today that man is dead and the šliucha will be sad." Russia knows his sister calls many females šliuchas, but he hopes that his sister is not referring to a specific šliucha he has feelings towards. "Who is this, _ahem,_ shlyukha you speak of?" "You know, America. Her president is dead. He was shot and then died an hour and a half ago, in a place called Texas. The stupid šliucha, does she really think she can fight against the Soviet Union's might?" She continues to laugh.

Russia feels concern immediately. "Was it us?" He knows that if it was them, America would not hesitate to declare war on them. He also knows that she is more likely to come out victorious, assuming there is even a victor from a nuclear battle. Belarus scoffs. "Who knows? I don't think it was us, brother. Did you want it to be us?" He glares at her. "You better hope it is not us, if you want us to live." Belarus pales suddenly, her laughter drying up, and says, "I apologize, brother. Please forgive me."

He says, "I think it will be good if I go and talk to Amerika, that way she knows that he wasn't killed because of us." He smiles at the fact. He loves America, oh yes. As the United States of America, he dislikes and is simultaneously captivated by her. But as Amelia Jones, he loves her. He wishes that they weren't locked in the Cold War, but as head of the Soviet Union, he refuses to concede to America's might, just as she refuses to back down to his.

Belarus sees his soft smile and his sparkling amethysts and puts puzzle pieces together. "You... you _like_ that šliucha! You want her to warm your bed, and to be by your side, _**when I AM HERE! I CAN AND WILL BE THERE FOR YOU, AND NO**_ _ **Š**_ _ **LIUCHA WILL GET IN MY WAY!**_ I will get rid of any šliucha who will attempt to take my rightful place at my brother's side as his bride, and I will murder anybody who tries to do so." She gets up, and moves over to where Russia is in the doorway, standing. She goes over to him, on her tiptoes, and grabs his collar, and whispers, _"_ _You are MINE, and any attempt to dissuade yourself from me means your darling Amieryka_ _will die._ _"_ She then leaves, presumably to either Ukraine to complain, Lithuania to take out her anger, or to her room, to sulk.

He sits down on the sofa, and looking around, he makes sure he doesn't see anyone. Then, and only then, does he allow himself to cry. He cries because of Belarus, because of what he doesn't want and what he can't have. Most importantly, he cries for America, because he knows that she is heartbroken that her president is dead, and that she felt his pain as her own.

* * *

 _November 23, 1963- Moscow, Russia_

He gets up at ten. He can smell food cooking, and he goes to the kitchen. In there, Ukraine, Lithuania, Hungary, and Belarus are there, with Estonia, Latvia, and Poland sitting at the table. Prussia, than goodness, is nowhere to be found. "Good morning, brother," is how Ukraine greets him, along with a soft smile. Belarus glares at him, but curtsies. Hungary curtsies a hello, and the Baltics all get up and bow. Poland ignores him, intently studying his nails instead.

"Poland, please show your respect to Russia," begs Lithuania. "It is fine, Lithuania. As long as you all do this in front of our bosses, we are fine. But this is our home, as long as both the Warsaw Pact and the Soviet Union stand strong, you don't have to show me so much respect."

Ukraine hands out breakfast (blini) to everyone, and they all sit and begin to eat. Russia says, "I have something to tell you all." He starts out with, "I am going to fly to Amerika's today." Belarus hisses, but allows him to continue. "As some of you may already know, her president was shot in the head. A half hour later, he was announced dead. I am going over there to make sure she knows that it was not us, and that we can maintain the somewhat peace we have, even during this war." They all nod, knowing what Russia knows about nuclear technology and America's might.

Belarus smirks, and says, "Big brother, why don't you tell them the real reason why you want to go see Amerika. I'm sure we'd all like to hear."

Poland looks up, suddenly interested. "So, do you, like, have a thing, for like, America?" Hungary grins, saying, "Oh, that is so _cute_ , Mr. Russia. I think you two would make a lovely couple." "Is this true, brother? You do know that you can't be together unless-" "Yes, Ukraine, I do know that we cannot be together. But I would like to be there for her. It is hard to see a boss you were close to die or be murdered. You do understand, right?" Ukraine nods, and smiles at her younger brother. "For what it's worth, Russia, I agree with Elizabeta."

It then sours when Latvia says, "But, doesn't she hate all of us right now?" Belarus laughs, cold and cruel. "Yes, little Latvia. She most _certainly_ hates us right now, and even after we win, she will hate us, and for brother to even try is pointless." She gets up and smirks at him, then leaves. Russia is hurt, and he hides his expression in his scarf. "Goodbye, all. I will see you soon. And one other thing. If this conversation is share with anyone who was not present here at this moment, you are going to wish that you never existed. Do I make myself clear?" The rest of the Soviet Union and the members of the Warsaw Pact nod, blanching as they take in the new information.

* * *

Russia gets on a plane, and waits out the hours by reading. In about ten hours, he will be in Virginia, where America's president is getting buried. He assumes that he has probably already been buried, and that he will just visit America and reassure her that it wasn't them.

* * *

 _November 22, 1963- Arlington, Virginia_

Amelia is sitting in her house of Virginia. She's in black clothes, as she has been mourning the loss of her president. She felt the bullet the same time he did, and it hurt with a bigger intensity than the sun. Kennedy is dead, and she feels dead as well. She already has a new boss, she had him the moment her old one died, but this is different. None of the other nations will get it. Because they don't grow close to their bosses, they just do business with them, because they are human and nations are not.

Jackie told her that they will bury her boss on the twenty-fifth. She then starts to cry, again. Amelia misses Jack so much, he was like a father to her. She knows that he was a bit loose and didn't really keep his junk to himself, but she loves him anyway. The Kennedy family opened their arms to her. Although Jack and Jackie are the only ones of the Kennedy family that knew her secret, but the whole family accepted her as theirs. He is freshly dead, and there is nothing she can do to bring him back.

Amelia wonders if there was something she could've done to protect him from the shooter. If it was her fault, for not being there. If she should've never advocated for the Cold War. If she never should have encouraged the Vietnam War.

She doesn't necessarily agree with either war, but she does feel the importance of the Cold War. The war in Vietnam is also important, to a lesser degree, but it is just causing her and her troops pain. She wishes there could be another way, but her people just don't see another way. She will honor her boss in any way she can, and if she ever finds out who did this to him, that person better hope they never meet.

She doubts that Vietnam would have done this, she's dealing with schizophrenia at the moment and probably wouldn't have any clarity for this. The only other place that would do it to her, assuming it's not one of her own people (she hopes to God that it is not her people, she couldn't deal with the pain) is the Soviet Union, as in either Belarus or Russia. If it was either of them, she knows that there'll be hell to pay, courtesy of her. She gets up from the table she was sitting at, and goes off to find her baseball bat, and her gun.

* * *

Russia is in the airport. He looks around, it is so _capitalist_. It disgusts him. But no matter, there are more important things at hand. He knows where America will be, even without looking for her. He then sets out, determined to get to Arlington, Virginia.

He gets there, a little after four thirty. This is it. He has no clue what state Amelia will be in, but he hopes he can help. He goes up to the front door, and tentatively, he knocks, quietly. Russia stands there, waiting, wondering if he should knock again, when he hears the lock click, and the door opens, revealing a mourning Amelia.

* * *

Amelia hears a knock on the door. She wonders who it is. Who is it? Isn't everybody in mourning? Do they not understand? She realizes it's rude to leave people at the door, so she reaches her pale arm out and slowly turns the knob, letting the outside in, not noticing that she left her gun and baseball bat on the table.

Russia is face to face with Amelia. She's in black head to toe, her eyes not the free sky orbs that they normally are, but red, the sadness that red is. Her hair is wild, as is her eyes. He wishes he could embrace her, comfort her, and most importantly, share his love to ease the pain, even if it doesn't help that much. _It_ _is not that hard_ , he admonishes himself. _Just say hello_. "Privet, Amerika. I wish to speak to you."

Amelia recoils from the door, seeing the Ruski, the commie, the _Soviet_. The literal enemy, the one against everything she stood. _Why is he here_ , she wonders, as she glares at him. It hits her, the way the bullet hit her boss. _He's here to make fun of me, to claim his role in this, to make me seem weak! How DARE he!_

She howls, raising her hand, as if she is about to smack the Russian, when she thinks better of it. She uses her voice, for the first time since the assassination. "Why are you here, Commie? Are you trying to make fun of me? Are you trying to say it's because of your Soviets my boss was killed?" She howls again, so angry that her boss is dead and now this commie is here, and she can't claw out his sickly purple eyes and tear out his disgusting ashy hair. "He's dead," she whispers, as she falls to Russia's feet in tears, "and there's nothing I can do about it."

* * *

 _She thinks of him, and so she dresses in black. And though he_ _'_ _ll never come back, she_ _'_ _s dressed in black_.

* * *

Russia feels his heart tearing, albeit not literally, as he sees Amelia cry at his feet. He gently picks her up and helps her stand, whispering, "Come, Amerika. Let us get you inside, and then I wish to speak with you." She doesn't fight him, but instead leans on him for support. They walk in together, and Russia turns and shuts the door behind him. He spots her kitchen, made in late fifties style. He sits her down at the table, as she cries while staring blankly at ceiling.

Russia gets her a glass of water, and then brings it over to sit down across of her. "Amerika," he begins, only to trail off. He doesn't want to hurt her, he loves her, but there's nothing he can do about it. He can't help her, and it's tearing him to pieces. "It wasn't us. I promise. We have nothing to do with Mr. Kennedy's death. It was not set up by the Soviet Union. Do you understand? Please believe me, we wouldn't do something like that to you... I mean, your country."

Amelia hiccups, and whispers, "I believe you, but if you're wrong, you're gong to wish that you didn't exist by the time I'm through with you." She takes a shaky breath, and says, "If that's all you came for, then you should go." Tears are still running down her face, but her face is serious. "I don't even know why you decided it'd be a great idea to come specifically for something that could be done over the phone."

Russia replies, "Because I care. I do not know what kind of pain you are going through, but you need someone to help you get through it. Kanada is busy with his scientists, Frantsiya is oblivious, and Angliya is also busy. You may be my enemy, but I still care for you as a fellow human being."

* * *

Amelia can't help but be suspicious. There must be _some_ ulterior motive to Russia's presence. However, she has no time to wonder about his motives, because her head hurts and all she really wants to do is curl up and sleep today away. So she opens her mouth and says, "I'm going to go to bed. I have your message, and I will let President Johnson know in the morning. Have a pleasant flight to the USSR." Amelia then starts to walk over to her bedroom, where she can stay and wallow in her misery, and hopefully live there for the next decade or two, when she hears Russia call out to her.

He calls out to her, "I am going to stay, and make sure you take care of yourself." He then walks up to her and continues, "Your president would not want to see you like this. Take care of yourself for him. I will help you. After his funeral, I will leave. But until then, I am here to stay, to make sure that you will be better." She turns back, and nods slightly, as if giving him permission to stay. Amelia then walks into her room, smiling at him, before turning away. It's a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. He smiles back at her, but she is long gone.

* * *

 _November 25, 1963 - Arlington, Virginia_

 _It is after John F. Kennedy's funeral. Everyone who was at his ceremony is gone, including a nineteen year old girl with short, curly blond hair and a black dress. She looked empty, but relatively healthy, considering the fact that she was close to the deceased president. Many pitied her, because of the fatherly relationship she had with the president. They all consoled her as though she was one of his own children._ _She didn_ _'_ _t cry, in contrast to most. But her pain seemed stronger, somehow._

Russia comes to the gravesite where the newly buried Kennedy is meeting his final resting place. He sees Amelia there, sitting in front of the headstone, holding a banquet of roses. "Amerika," he calls. "Let us leave, da? He wouldn't want to see you like this." Amelia gets up, and walks over to him. She says nothing, just letting her actions speak for themselves that she wants to go home.

"I was promising him something, you know," says Amelia. "That I would make sure we find out who did this to him, and to see the end of the Vietnam and Cold Wars out to the end, for him." She then stops speaking, and Russia somehow feels that it is not right to interfere, to speak, to ruin the moment.

They go back to Amelia's house and she immediately makes a beeline to the bed. Russia just sits back down in the chair he has been occupying for the past couple of days. He promised that he would stay a week, then go back to Moscow. As he sits, he hopes for Amelia. For a better tomorrow, for less sorrow. And, selfishly, he hopes for Amelia to one day, realize she loves him, just as he loves her. He drifts off to sleep in his chair, full of hopes and wishes.

* * *

 _I think of her, but she thinks only of him. And though it's only a whim, she thinks of him._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, i** **t** **'** **s Nelly again! Sorry for this being a bit late, but this did require a bit of research, in an attempt to be accurate (although I may have messed up with the time differences). This idea popped into my head as I was falling asleep, I asked,** _ **What was America's (regular and fem) relationship with JFK, and how did his**_ _ **assassination**_ _ **affect them**_ _ **?**_ **Also, the Beatles song** _ **Baby**_ _ **'**_ _ **s In Black**_ **also inspired this.** **And this came out. Sorry if it** **'** **s a bit all over the place, between Russia and America, but it felt better written that way. I** **'** **m going to start working on a Turkraine fic (this is so cute, look it up), but no set dates. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. If you have any other questions, just ask, and I hope to be back real soon, or if you see any misspellings/incorrect translations (I was forced to use Google for a few, please let me know so I can fix them. Thanks again :)**

 **-Nelly ^J^**

 _ **Hetalia-Axis**_ _ **Powers**_ **AND** _ **BABY**_ _ **'**_ _ **S IN BLACK**_ **DO NOT BELONG TO ME, NOR DO I CLAIM TO OWN THEM.**

 **Translations:**

 _ **Amerika**_ _ **-**_ **America (** **Russian)**

 _ **Š**_ _ **liucha**_ **\- for whore/slut (Belarusian) (why Belarus calls America this will be explained in another note)**

 _ **Shlyukha**_ **\- whore (Russian)**

 ** _Amieryka-_ America (Belarusian)**

 ** _Kanada_ -Canada (Russian) **

_**Frantsiya**_ **-France (Russian)**

 _ **Angliya**_ _ **-**_ **England(Russian) (thank you, Awenia, for pointing out my spelling error)**

 _ **Da**_ **\- yes (Russian)**

 _ **Privet**_ **\- hello (Russian) (informal)**

 **Historical Notes and Headcanons:**

 ** _'Comrade Russia'_ : In the Soviet Union, using 'Mr.', 'Ms.', or 'Mrs.' was not ****appropriate, it was considered very capitalistic/Western. Instead, they referred to one another as 'comrade', regardless of social status/gender. (thank you to Awenia for telling me this)**

' _ **Her president... a place called Texas**_ _ **'**_ _ **:**_ **JFK was shot in Dallas, Texas, 12:30 pm (on Dallas time). He was rushed to the hospital, but died a half hour later, at 1:00 pm (Dallas time).** **Lyndon B. Johnson then takes on the role as president.**

 _ **Nuclear battle**_ **: part of the Cold War was about nuclear technology. This was part of an arms race between the two countries, with America ending up on top after a long time. Nuclear technology is the reason why the war was** **"** **cold** **"** **, with no bloodshed.**

' _ **But as Amelia Jones, he loves her.'-another**_ **personal headcanon of mine is that a country is able to be both a country and a person, and can love a country as a person, regardless of the relationship the two share as nations. I feel that Russia is particularly good at this skill, while America is unable to do this as well as Russia, which is why she calls him** **'** **commie** **'** **and** **'** **Soviet** **'** **and** **'** **Ruski** **'** **which are all derogatory terms during the Cold War used in America. I also think that both her human and country selves disliked/hated Russia, just to different degrees, at least during this time period.**

 _ **Members of the Warsaw Pact and the Soviet Union-the**_ **members of the Warsaw Pact include: Hungary, Poland, Czechoslovakia, Bulgaria, East Germany(represented here by Prussia), and Albania, along with the Soviet Union** **.**

 **This was an agreement between all of these countries and the Soviet Union, saying that they are allies. These countries became communist. This also becomes what Winston Churchill called** **"** **the iron curtain** **"** **.**

 **The members of the Soviet Union: Ukraine, Russia, Belarus, Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania.**

 **A personal headcanon of mine is that both the Soviet Union and the Warsaw Pact members lived in a house representing the Soviet Union in Moscow, because when I think of the Soviet Union, I think of Russia (even though the Soviet Union is more than that, and because of that one episode in Hetalia in which Russia mentions how his sisters left him after the fall of the Soviet Union, but that before they all lived together in a big house called the Soviet Union). As part of this headcanon, Finland is not included because the Finnish won against the Soviets in a battle for land. However, they were forced to give away 7% of their land, but that is the extent of their involvement (to the best of my knowledge). They were also neutral during the Cold War and did not join NATO. Furthermore, Prussia represents East Germany (I agree with that headcanon, but it's okay if you don't, it's not important to the story other than the representation), but constantly tries to avoid Russia and the rest because of the poor quality of life in East Germany and out of hate for Russia.**

' _ **She knows that he was a bit loose and didn't really keep his junk to himself**_ _ **…'**_ _ **/**_ _ **'**_ _ **Today is a good day, because today that man is dead and the**_ _ **š**_ _ **liucha will be sad.**_ _ **'-President**_ **Kennedy was known for sleeping around with a lot of famous people, such as Marilyn Monroe. Belarus is canonly known for knowing really weird information, so in this fic, she** **'** **s heard about JFK** **'** **s looseness, and would assume that America would also sleep with him (out of her low opinion for the nation in general, and because of the president** **'** **s tendencies). However, America (due to a personal headcanon of mine) would be really close to JFK, because of his very public personality. Also, I think that in general, she would try to be close to her bosses.**

' _ **Jackie told her that they will bury her boss on the twenty-fifth.**_ _ **'**_ ** _referred-_ This** **is the spouse of JFK, Jacqueline** **"** **Jackie** **"** **Kennedy (sometimes referred to as Jackie O).**

' _ **She doesn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t necessarily agree with either war, but she does feel the importance of the Cold War. The war in Vietnam is also important**_ _ **…**_ ** _'_ -I** **think (another headcanon, apologies for that) Amelia would be more levelheaded than Alfred, and would be able to see both the good and the bad of wars, therefore being able to be more** **neutral** **about wars she** **'** **s involved in.**

' _ **She doubts that Vietnam would have done this, she**_ _ **'**_ _ **s dealing with schizophrenia at the moment and probably wouldn't have any clarity for this.'-During**_ **(and before) the Vietnam War, Vietnam was split into North and South. However, the people did want to be one united Vietnam, which would leave me to believe that during this time period of the split, Vietnam was going through** **schizophrenia** **, where sometimes she act like a Northern Vietnamese, and other times a Southern. Amelia suspects Vietnam for possibly setting up the** **assassination** **because three weeks before Kennedy** **'** **s assassination, North Vietnamese were planning to assassinate Diem, leader of South Vietnam. The CIA paid some of the North Vietnamese $10,000 US dollars each to kill him. Because of this, Amelia suspects that Vietnam may have had something to do with it.**

' _ **[I]**_ _ **t**_ _ **i**_ _ **s so**_ **capitalist** _ **'-**_ **Soviet** **Union is communist, America is** **capitalist** **. This is one of the reasons for the Cold War.**


End file.
